


Bring Your Kid To Work Day

by DeanAfterDark



Series: Raising Sammy [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boss Dean, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Mechanic Dean, Mechanic Dean Winchester, Work Place, auto shop, other characters referenced
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 08:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2844068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanAfterDark/pseuds/DeanAfterDark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's bring your kid to work day at the auto shop</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bring Your Kid To Work Day

"Sammy you ready??" Dean called from the bottom of the stairs  
"YES!!" Sam shouted excitedly from the top of the stairs and then started down the stairs  
Dean smiled as he watched Sam walk step by step by the stairs his to go bag which is the shape of a moose's head dragging behind him  
"You got everything you need??" Dean asked as soon as Sam hit the floor of the entry way  
"Yes" Sams says  
"Alright then lets go!" Dean says and then ushers the two out the door and into the car  
"You behave yourself while where there alright Sam!" Dean says as he drives towards the auto shop he owned  
"Yes Dean" Sam said  
"I mean it Sammy! You better behave! No pushing, shoving, hurting, or making the other kids cry! No getting into the oil or the grease! No bothering any of the workers while there working! And DO NOT ask Jo to get up to much! You know she's pregnant!"  
"Yes Dean"  
"Alright! And if you follow all the rules you'll get a treat when we get home alright!"  
"Ok!"  
Dean looks at Sam and smiles and then goes back to focusing on the road

The reason Dean was taking Sam to work with him was because not only was it summer but it was take your kid to work day. And when Dean told Sam the week before he was SO excited he couldn't wait and had started packing a week in advance as Dean watched on laughing which earned him a glare and a stuffed moose thrown at him from Sam

"Dean come on!!" Sam shouted as he ran up to the front door of the auto shop   
"Hold your horses Sammy! I'm coming!" Dean said as he got out of the car and locked it  
"Dean hurry up!!" Sam said impatiently   
"Sammy calm down!" Dean said as he walked up to the front door   
"Ya ready Sammy??" Dean asked and pressed the door lightly with his hand   
"I've been ready for a week!" Sam says excitedly   
"Alright then!" Dean says and opens the door and as son as he does her cam see that his employees have taken full advantage of "Bring your kid to work day"

Pam Barnes the receptionist brought her two kids Olive, and Rain  
Lisa Braeden the other receptionist brought her son Ben   
Jo who is the only female brought her son Bobby but because she's pregnant is on desk duty   
the mechanics all brought there kids   
Benny Lafitte brought his twins Beau and Hank and his daughter Ivy   
Ash Harvelle brought his son Garth   
Rufus Turner brought his daughters Ava and Lily   
Chuck Shurley brought his sons Michael, and the twins Gabriel and Lucifer (Sam's best friends) and daughter Naomi  
Adam Milligan brought his son Alfie   
Victor Henrickson brought his son Victor Jr and daughter Taylor   
Castiel Collins (Dean's boyfriend) brought his son Jake   
Bobby Singer (Co owner and Dean's uncle) brought Jo  
Hanna Milton (Anna's sister) and one of two accountants brought her three kids son's Harry and Ed and daughter Lilith (Lilly she liked to be called)  
Bela Talbot the other accountant brought her daughter Ruby and Meg 

Dean smiled as he walked in stopping to talk to every employee. Especially Chuck   
"So Chuck how are thing's with Becky??"  
Chuck drops his wrench and gives Dean a look   
"That bad??"  
"I love her! But she's driving me nuts! She wants another baby!"  
"Oh geez"  
"Yeah!"  
"Are you ready for another one??"  
"NO!! FOURS ENOUGH!! Michael thinks he's king of the house! Lucifer keeps trying to kill Michael! Gabriel had this candy obsession and leaves messes all around the house! And Naomi wants a boyfriend! and she's only 3!!  
Dean laughs   
"IT'S NOT FUNNY!!"  
"Well that's what happens when you name on of your kids after the devil"  
"I didn't expect him TO BE the devil! I didn't expect the other three to be the devil's assistants either! I mean i can't deal with a fifth kid it's it's to much!!"  
"Hey hey hey!! Chuck!!  
"Yes??"  
"Why don't you take a little breather, get a drink, and then go back to work you look like your about to pass out! Alright??"  
"Alright thanks"  
"No problem!"  
"What's the matter with uncle Chuck??" Sam asks as they head off to Dean's office   
"He's just a little stressed out that's all" Dean says   
and unbeknownst to anyone in the shop that day that by the end of the work day they would all be "a little stressed out"

By the end of the work day and "Bring your kid to work day" it looked like a war broke out in the auto shop. Well actually one did sometime after lunch Lucifer and Michael started throwing every available object at each other, and Ivy got a toy car thrown at her head, Jo almost went into labor, Ruby started chasing Meg, Sam, and Lilith around with a plastic toy knife and claimed she was gonna kill them all with "Her knife" until Bela snapped it in half, Lucifer kept locking Adam in a little cage sort of ares in the back and kept screaming about Adam being locked in the cage, Lucifer would also lock either Sam, Micheal, or himself or all three of them at once in there and then scream about how they were all locked in the cage, Michael kept trying to make Sam his pet moose only to be punched out by Sam on several occasions, Dean and Cas kept trying to snake off and have sex only to be interrupted by both Benny and Bobby and caught by Alfie who ran out screaming about how he needed to get his eyes bleached, Bobby almost broke his neck, Beau and Max spilled a huge barrel of motor oil and started to roll around in it and soon ALL the children were rolling around in it including Sam. Who found by a screaming Dean just smiled. And when it was time to go home everyone had a dirty, oil covered, injured and in some cases more than one child

"Never Again!!" Dean said as he drove home  
"But Dean i had fun!" Sam argued   
"Yeah!! And that fun was you sitting on ten towels and covered in oil!!"   
"Dean don;t shout please! Your scaring me!"  
"I'm sorry Sammy!'  
"It's alright!"  
"But never for the life of me i'm i going to have "Bring your kid to work day" ever again!"  
"Whatever you say Dean"  
And boy did Dean mean it because even if it meant life or death Dean was never ever gonna have bring your kid to work day ever again!!

THE END


End file.
